


Regret

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: An anonymous account made a post revealing Kanata's twisted love for his brother, and now Kanata can't escape all the hatred and threats.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Regret

“Eww, so THAT’S the real Kanata Nijo? I think I just threw up in my mouth.”

“Don’t talk to it, you’ll get infected with brotherfucker.”

“Disgusting. That sick bastard deserves to rot in Hell.”

A post exposing everything that he had done to Haruka. A single post, from an anonymous account. Though it had been deleted days ago, Kanata was still getting hate and even death threats. He couldn’t go to school without getting beaten and bullied by other students. And why should he be spared? He deserved everything that he heard. For all those years of making Haruka suffer. But even so, amidst all the regret, a sick, twisted part of him wished that his secret wouldn’t have been revealed, so he could continue to keep Haruka all to himself. 

Kanata heard a knock at his door. “Go away.” He responded in a monotone voice. Behind the door, Reiji sighed in frustration. “Kanata, you have to go to school.” Kanata opened the door, tears already rolling down his face from just the mention of leaving the sharehouse. “And what? And get my ass kicked by a bunch of delinquents who’ve got nothing better to do, save for vandalizing everything they touch!?” He shouted. Reiji only stared, his formerly calm expression morphing into one of disgust and anger. “You really don’t think about anyone other than yourself, do you, you disgusting pervert?” 

It was all a blur after that. Kanata saw red, and he leapt forward and attacked Reiji. Then the next moment, Tadaomi and Haruka were holding back while Reiji was laying on the ground, obviously very injured. Once Tadaomi had gotten Reiji away from Kanata, Haruka shoved him into the wall. “What’re those marks on your arm?! Have you been cutting yourself again!?” Haruka shouted, glaring at Kanata. Kanata couldn’t even enjoy it this time, he was too ashamed. “What gives you ANY right to do that?! You brought this on yourself!!” Kanata zoned out, not wanting to hear the rest of Haruka’s shouts. Yeah, he shouldn’t have done it, he had no right to feel this way, he brought it on himself. If he wasn’t such a sick pervert...

“Ya think we should talk to him? He’s been sittin’ there for like an hour now.” Shu said, not trying to be quiet at all, but also not sure if Kanata could hear him or not. Kanata heard someone walking away, and Shu approached him. “Hey, Kanata. Ya upset?” Kanata looked up and glared at him. “Well, just this once, I won’t tease ya.” Shu laughed, yet he seemed too careless to actually be serious. He leaned over Kanata’s shoulder and dropped a razor blade in his lap. “If ya wanna cut yerself, use that. It’s pretty damn sharp.” Kanata held the blade tight in his hand, feeling it already cutting deep into his palm as Shu walked away, cackling. 

“Fucker thinks he’s funny.” Kanata spat as he dropped the now blood-covered blade on the carpet and walked back to his room. Sick of all his bandmates...Reiji calling him a pervert, Haruka criticizing him for his pain, Shu making fun of him, and Tadaomi no doubt laughing with them, Kanata opened his social media. He knew what was waiting for him, but death threats from total strangers were definitely better than his own bandmates encouraging him to cut himself. Upon opening the app, he checked his DMs. 26, all death threats and calling him a sick pervert. He checked posts with #KanataNijo, and most of them were also rants about what a sick pervert he is. 

“He’s so fucking deranged. I hope Haruka kills him in his sleep.”

“I’d love to watch that bastard die in front of me. I’d laugh and then go shit on his grave.”

“I can’t believe I used to like this sick pervert. I want to kill him.”

“Kanata Nijo should kill himself.”

Was he just getting more sensitive, or were the comments on each post getting worse. There were even petitions going around to kick him out of Epsilon Phi, and replace him with a bassist that wasn’t sick, twisted, disgusting, perverted, insane...it seems that every insult in the book was being used against him. The bubbly, extroverted “Kana-chan” that everyone knew and loved was all just a cover for the sick person that he really is. 

Weeks had passed, and barely anything changed. Reiji no longer came to insist that he go to school, and Shu never stopped by to bully him. The DMs gradually became less and less, not that Kanata bothered to check them. He had considered making a post telling everyone that he was deleting social media, or quitting Epsilon Phi, or much better...killing himself. That was really the only thing to do, right? Everybody, even his own parents, hated him now. It wasn’t like life was getting better, or that anything would change if he posted a public apology. He’d still be that sick, twisted, disgusting, perverted “brotherfucker.” 

Finally, Kanata decided. He took his phone, and began typing. 

“I’ve seen all of the posts about me, and I’ve read all the messages you’ve sent me. I hope you all know that I regret my actions immensely, and that no apology can change what I’ve done, or what people think of me. I’m sure that I’m being selfish by not just disappearing without a trace, but I want you guys to know that I’m sorry. I have suffered in the past months, but nowhere near as much as I’ve caused Haruka to suffer. Now I’m going to say goodbye, forever.”

After he posted it, he took a bottle of pills out of his dresser, and poured the entire contents of the bottle into his mouth. He then dropped it, fell onto his bed, and shut his eyes for the last time. 

“It’s been a while since Kanata left his room. Several days, at least. I’m going to go check on him.” Reiji said. Nobody responded. When he got to Kanata’s room, he didn’t expect that the door would be unlocked. But when he opened it, he felt his stomach drop. Kanata was dead. He was lying in bed, and he wasn’t breathing. There was an empty pill bottle on the floor. 

“He’s dead. He committed suicide.” Reiji announced when he went back to where the others were. “Finally.” Haruka said, then returned to scrolling through his phone. “Haruka-kun, are you not sad? He’s your brother.” Tadaomi asked. Haruka looked up at him, irritated. “I don’t care. As far as I’m concerned, he’s not my brother.” Tadaomi nodded. “Reiji, get someone to clear away the corpse, then begin looking for a new bassist.” Shu ordered nonchalantly. “Understood.” Reiji replied, walking away.

“Wait...so he’s really dead? He killed himself?”

“Yeah, Reiji-san just posted an ad for a new bassist.”

“Thank god that brotherfucker is dead, the world’s better off without that kind of scum.”

“I hope the pervert gets buried in a field of shit, right where he belongs.”

“Satan says hello, bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell, I actually wrote something this month!! All jokes aside though, this was kinda hard to write. Kanata's one of my favorite characters (judge me all you want), but I feel like we need more Kanata angst. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, unless you didn't want to enjoy this fic.


End file.
